


It's a small world after all.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking abuse, Drowning, F/F, Karahasakid, Multi-Era, Multifandom Bingo 2015, actual drowning, mention of drowning, warning drowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers, formerly known as Kara Carmichael, is a mother of two rambunctious, adorable, hyperactive twins named Charles & Melissa, now a newly divorced woman and is now 7 months pregnant with a little girl. How will she survive in this world alone? Luckily for her, her sister Alex Danvers has a suggestion. The new daycare that opened up last year. The Luthor Daycare center. With none other than Top rank billionaire Lena Luthor herself.What could go wrong?This story is also on wattpad under userwtfsupercorpAlso: warning, cause of death of an oc is due to drowning





	1. Can’t handle it anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can’t take Mike’s irresponsible behavior anymore.. Something MUST be done.

_**Can no longer handle it.** _

Kara Carmichael could no longer put up with Mike, her husband's, childish antics. Once again, Mike forgot to pick the twins up from daycare due to playing Xbox and drinking beers with his idiot former college buddies, causing Alex to whisk away from work and pick up her niece and nephew.

Kara waited on her porch while she waited until for Alex, approximately 35 minutes later, later than ever to see her kids, Alex rolled into the driveway, she ran over to the car and opened the back seat to reveal two sleeping almost six year olds. She graciously thanked her sister and managed to get the twins out. Charles woke up on his own, his sister, Melissa, was fast asleep. She carried Melissa and took hold of Charles' hand, as they walked to the door,her sister behind her.

"Mike!" Kara yelled as she tried to pound on the door, holding an umbrella over Charles as the rain poured down heavily. She could hear laughter and men goofing off from the inside, "Mike Matthews Carmichael!" she yelled again, She heard somebody yell "coming". She let out an angry huff as she looked at Charles and Alex, who was now holding Melissa when she saw her sister struggling to do multiple things. The door opened and there stood Mike. Kara's husband, her high school sweetheart. Who once was going to major in astrophysics but after failing 3 tests, dropped college altogether.

"Hey sweetie!" Mike said, but Kara just glared at him as they entered the house. His friends knew shit was about to go down so they bolted out, carrying a box of pizza and their crate of beer.

"Momma, I need to pee!" Charles cried.

"Oh for heaven's sakes. Mike, take Melissa, Alex I'm so sorry to trouble you with this" Kara apologized as she bent down and helped Charles take his shoes off.

"No trouble at all. I love seeing my babies" Alex replied with a smile. After removing Charles' shoes, he ran off to the bathroom. A few moments later, she heard a flush, and the sink running. Then she saw her son go to his room. She took Melissa from Mike and took her on their bed in their bedroom. She left the door cracked and came back to the living area.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Alex asked, Kara nodded and they bid a goodbye, kissing each other on the cheek. "Tell Little Charlie and Mel I said goodbye and I'll have Wyatt come over this weekend" Alex said as she left the house. Kara watched as Alex left before turning her head to her husband.

"Mike, this is the FIFTH time you've forgotten to get the twins from school" She said with anger, "how the hell can I count on you when this new baby comes?" she asked, her eyes flared.

"Babe, come on, I'm sorry. the guys and I just wanted some guy time" Mike said, as he tried to apologize.

"No. no, this has happened multiple times, Mike! before we even had the twins! it happened with Rocky too" she argued.

"Why are you bringing up our dog? he is long gone, Kara" Mike spat back.

"You were walking him, you didn't pay attention to him once you saw your stupid drunk drinking buddies and you let him get hit by that drunk driver!" Kara yelled, tears spilled down her face.

"Baby, I'm sorry.. I know you're pregnant and this is hard for you but I promise I will be better" Mike said with a softer tone.

"No" Kara replied as she took a deep breath and wiped her tears, "I've put up with your..bullshit! for 15 years. FIFTEEN YEARS MIKE. I don't want to think about what could happen if you're with the twins and you get distracted" She argued.

"Baby, baby no, I'm sorry," Mike said, he kept trying to apologize. "Is this because of Carson? because if so, I'm so sorry that happened, I've never been able to forgive myself" he begged.

"Don't you dare bring up Carson in front of me! You were careless, stupid and irresponsible, but I was the real idiot to keep being married to you!" Kara argued. She closed her eyes and then looked back up at him. "I want a divorce" she said.

"What?" he asked as he sat down on the couch. "Baby, please, don't do this" he begged.

"I want you gone, Mike. If you can't handle being a father, I don't want you around my babies" Kara said.

"Kara, they're my babies too, please don't do this.." Mike begged. Kara walked over to the door and opened it.

"Just.." her lips trembled. "go"

Mike felt tears fall down his face as he nodded and left the house, shutting the door. Kara sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands.


	2. Sail away- Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Carson?

Kara & Mike met in highschool during their senior year. They started dating when they were 18 and got married at age 24. Then three years later, they had their twins Charles and Melissa. Before Charles and Melissa were born, Kara had a little cousin named Carson, who she took under her care. He was one of the last living relatives that she knew that she had that contained the Zor-El name. He was 12 years old when he drowned. Due to Mike’s carelessness. But because nobody truly knew Mike was getting drunk while the young boy was in the pool, no one was arrested. It wasn’t until three years later when Charles and Melissa were almost born that Mike confessed he wasn’t watching Carson when he drowned. Kara was livid, she was angry. She married a man who allowed himself to get so wasted, her cousin  _ died.  _ Still, there was something about Mike’s charm that made her continue to go back to him. Despite him being part of the problem.

The other thing was, she didn’t know the whole truth as to what caused Carson to drown. She just knew the bits Mike told her. It turns out, one of Mike’s sober friends, saw Carson drowning once he arrived to their house & jumped into to save him. He was barely alive but sadly he passed away. Mike’s sober friend TRIED to save him & Mike himself told himself he’d get better after a child drowned basically on HIS watch. He went to get his problems fixed, but nothing worked. After finding out his wife was pregnant, he fixed himself up fast, but it didn’t last for long. Kara knew he had a problem & she worked so hard every time to stay with him as he tried to fix is troubles with drinking. Mike didn’t have a drinking problem because he only gets like this with his friends, bad under the influence of his former college buddies. Kara believed he could change & he proved to her he did. Right up until his twins were old enough to go to school and he got fired from his job.

Carson. He was one of the last aliens & family she had on Krpyton. She knew of Clark/Kal El but at this point, she didn’t know where he was. She found Carson when an attack on aliens happened at his school. Kara was never supergirl. She never became supergirl after coming to Earth because there was somebody already there. Her name was Power Girl. Named Karen Starr. Carson managed to heal himself after drowning but he was barely breathing due to himself being so young, causing him to pass. Kara, upon learning that Mike was not alone, responsible for it because he had warned Carson not to go in the water and Carson being stubborn still did, of course she wasn’t blaming him, learned that Mike was still the man she loved. At least, that’s what she convinced herself. Mike from this point of their life, changed himself. He hid the truth & changed himself for the better. That’s what Kara repeated in her head. After she stopped fully blaming him. She still felt heated at times when he brings up Carson. Because she also blames herself for being so caught up in her work that she asked Mike the one day he had guy day, to open the pool and watch Carson.


	3. Luthor Meets Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes the twins to the park, where she meets a certain green eyed lady with a gorgeous smile and huge heart.

The morning after Kara told Mike she wanted a divorce, she decided to take the twins to the park that was in driving distance from their house. It was nice out due to it being spring time, and she decided she needed to clear her head. She got the kids ready, they got into the car and drove to the park. 

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Charles asked curiously. Kara felt her heart sink. She knew divorcing Mike was going to be difficult on all of them, including her because a piece of her still loves the man he once was, but she also knew if Mike was going to be irresponsible, her twins and this new baby might not be in good hands. 

"um, Charlie, mommy and daddy had a fight. Daddy's going to be somewhere else for a while" she explained to him.

"Does daddy not love us anymore?" Melissa asked. She sounded sad. Kara turned her head to see her blonde haired little girl with big brown eyes. Both twins had blonde hair but Melissa inherited Mike's eyes. 

"No sweetie, of course daddy loves you. You're his princess" Kara replied. 

"Do you not love daddy?" Melissa asked again. Kara took a deep breath.

"How about this, sweetheart. How about we play at the park and mommy will answer all your questions later. okay?" Kara asked. 

"Okay." Melissa replied. Kara parked the car and then unbuckled the twins from their car seat and set them down on the ground. 

"Don't go far now!" She called as she watched the twins run to the playground. She went to the trunk and got a ball. Charles was fascinated with playing catch. She shut the trunk and locked her car. 

"Here you go Charlie" Kara said once she got to Charles. She handed him the ball, which he ever so excitedly bounced. He bounced it so high, it bounced away and rolled to the feet of a woman. 

Charles ran to the ball and picked it up. He looked up to the woman, who he became interested in, for she had the prettiest green eyes, she was walking her dog. She smiled at him.

"Sorry about that miss. my ball is very fast" Charles told. The lady chuckled.

"It's quite alright. hun" She replied. Kara ran over.

"Charlie, are you bothering this nice lady?" Kara asked him. 

"No, no. He is adorable," she replied. Kara looked at the lady and her jaw dropped. She was stunning. She had such a particular look to her that made Kara fall nearly head over heels right away. 

"Why thank you" Kara replied, chuckling and ruffling Charles' blonde hair. Melissa ran over. 

"Hi, I'm Melissa. Charlie's twin" she said excitedly. 

"Nice to meet you Melissa" The lady replied with a light hearted chuckle., she bent down and put her hand out, "I'm Lena" 

She stood back up and offered a hand to Kara.

"I'm Lena, Lena Luthor" Lena told her. 

"Kara Danvers" Kara replied, shaking her hand, 'might as well go back to Danvers..' Kara thought. "Lena Luthor, as in THE Lena Luthor?" She asked. Lena responded with a nod. 

"Your twins are adorable. How old are they?" Lena asked. 

"They're almost six, and this one," she said, pointing to her stomach, "is 7 months old in my belly"

"oh well congratulations Miss. Danvers.. it is Miss, correct? I don't mean to intrude, we'd only just met" Lena asked. 

"Ah no worries, yes, it is" She replied. 

Lena's dog started barking. 

"Pipping, settle down" Lena told him, causing the twins to giggle.

"I like your puppy" Charles told her. 

"I think he likes you. Would you like to pet him?" Lena asked, Charles looks up at Kara who nods. 

"Mind if we sit? " Lena asked, she was for whatever reason, so drawn to this beautiful mother of these two adorable little kids. Kara nodded, because for whatever reason, she too, was drawn to this beautiful woman she'd just met. They headed over to the bench and watched as Charles and Melissa played ball and ran around with Pipping. 

"So Kara, tell me a little bit about yourself" Lena asked. 

"Ah well, I'm from Midvale, I was adopted when I was 13 by these amazing people named the Danvers and their daughter Alex. Who's my older sister. The twins are Charles Jeremiah and Melissa Alura,their middle names are after my biological mother and my adopted father" She began. 

"you're adopted?" Lena asked. Kara nodded. "me as well"

Kara smiled, "small world" she said.

"And mind if I ask what your husband does?" Lena asked, for some reason, she hoped she'd ( Kara) say she doesn't have one, "I don't mean to intrude, I just noticed your ring" 

"No worries, Lena, something tells me I can trust you" Kara said sweetly, "My husband is..complicated. He and I are just not getting along, and he's becoming extremely irresponsible. Which worries me about what will happen when this new baby comes" She explained. "I'm thinking about filing for a divorce but I don't know, maybe he can still change" Kara said. 

"are you having second thoughts?" Lena asked curiously, as she placed a hand over Kara's.

"I don't know" Kara replied, honestly. Tears began to fog her glasses. 

"Mind if I say something?" Lena asked, Kara shook her head.

"No, go ahead. I am willing to take advice from anybody these days" Kara replied.

"As someone who was once engaged, take it from me, if it starts to feel like you're prioritizing your partner's happiness over the happiness of yourself and your loved ones, especially those little kids you love so much, it might just not be the relationship for you" Lena told her. Kara looked into Lena's eyes and saw she was being genuine. 

"Thank you, Miss. Luthor" Kara replied.

"Please, we had a heart to heart. Call me Lena" Lena told her. Kara nodded.

"Well if you're Lena, then I'm-" Lena cut her off.

"Kara" Lena replied with a smile.

The two of them talked for a little over four hours, time passed by quickly. Now and then, Lena and Kara pushed Melissa and Charles on the swings, or took them to wash their hands. They gained trust in one another.

"Mom! I'm hungry" Charles whined. Kara chuckled.

" Well I better go. It was nice meeting you, Lena" Kara said. 

"You as well. And your children are such a delight" Lena said happily.

"Mind if we exchange numbers? I haven't had a talk with a person like that in a long time" Kara said.

"Of course! Maybe we can all meet for lunch one day. My brother has a son about your twins age. I'm sure we can arrange some sort of playdate" Lena said as she opened her phone for Kara to put her number in, Kara did the same. 

"Of course." Kara replied, "come on kids, say goodbye to Miss. Luthor. we're going to get lunch" Kara said. Charles pouted.

"Will this be the last time we see her?" he asked as his blue eyes began to water.

"Your mommy and I are friends now, Charlie. We'll see each other soon" Lena said to him. Which made Charles grin. 

"Yay!" He said as he ran over and hugged her, a few seconds later, Melissa hugged her too. 

"Thank you for the talk" Kara said as she took the twins hands once they let go of Lena.

"Anytime" Lena replied as she reattached Pipping's leash. 

They bid their goodbyes and the Danvers/Carmichael's went back in their car. 

"Mommy?" Charles said. 

"Yes baby?" Kara replied as she buckled up Melissa.

"I like Miss. Luthor" Charlie replied. Kara smiled at him. 

"Me too baby" she said as she glanced to see Lena wave one last time, "me too"


	4. Text Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena text about why Lena is no longer engaged! this is a short chapter. Their lunch session will take place in the next chap.

Once Kara and the twins got to their place of lunch, she got a text from Lena. 

L- Hey Kara! It's Lena :) I totally forgot to tell you if you want to know anything about me!  
K- Hey Lena! I was going to ask something, but I'm worried it's a bit personal.  
L- go right ahead Miss. Danvers.  
K- okay, well you said you were once engaged. Mind if I ask what changed?  
L- no worries, it isn't personal. James and I were in love but a few months before we started to plan the wedding, I realized my feelings were going away. Then I realized my feelings for James weren't actually for James, but for his sister. I felt awful and cried into his arms because I felt so bad but he actually understood and agreed we were better off as friends.  
K- I see. So you're gay?  
L- precisely, well not necessarily ., more or less I prefer women, so I guess bisexual with a female lean, so I don't think I'd ever really see myself with a man, anymore  
K- I know we just met but I'm happy you've discovered yourself <3  
L- Thank you, Kara!


End file.
